Człowieczeństwo
by MsIssyPL
Summary: "Panno Granger, tak samo jak pani i pani przyjaciele możecie myśleć o mnie tak okrutnie, tak samo ja mam prawo być oburzonym pewnymi sprawami."


Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, od razu ostrzegam ;).

Autorka: dimplesgirl

Tytuł oryginalny: Humanity

Tłumaczenie: MsIssy

Zgoda: Jest

Link do oryginału: s/8007804/1/Humanity

Korekta: Ania

**Człowieczeństwo**

- Panna Granger? - Hermiona skuliła się na dźwięk swojego imienia. Siedziała zapłakana w zakurzonym kącie i ze wszystkich osób, które mogły ją znaleźć, _musiał _to być profesor Snape.

Z trudem przełknęła ślinę. Nie odpowiedziała, ani nie odważyła się spojrzeć w górę. Plamy łez na jej policzkach były wystarczająco upokarzające. Dodatek w postaci kpin Snape'a nie był jej potrzebny.

- Panno Granger - powtórzył zbliżając się do niej ostrożnie. Jego zwężone, paciorkowate oczy patrzyły na nią z ciekawością. Hermiona wściekle starła łzy z policzków zmuszając się do spojrzenia w górę. Snape spoglądał na dziewczynę siedzącą przed nim. Kolana miała kurczowo przyciśnięte do piersi, do której w obronnym geście przyciskała też lewą rękę. Jej oczy były czerwone i spuchnięte, najprawdopodobniej od płaczu. Mężczyzna wściekle omiótł wzrokiem jej niewielką postać. Miała wrażenie, że walczy ze sobą w sprawie zrobienia czegokolwiek z płaczącą dziewczyną.

Przez kilka sekund para znajdowała się w bezruchu, po prostu na siebie patrzyli. Hermiona smutno i żałośnie na swojego nauczyciela, a Snape niemalże z litością na swoją uczennicę. Nagle duża dłoń wystrzeliła w jej kierunku i Hermiona prawie krzyknęła. Patrząc podejrzliwie na gest wykonany w jej stronę, niechętnie podała mu prawą rękę. Snape podciągnął ją na nogi z niewielkim wysiłkiem, po czym skinął głową na jej lewę ramię, które nadal kurczowo przyciskała do piersi. Opuściła rękę i pozwoliła Snape'owi podciągnąć rękaw swej szaty.

_NIE BĘDĘ KWESTIONOWAĆ AUTORYTETU NAUCZYCIELI_

Gniewne, krwawe słowa były wyryte na jej gładkiej, bladej skórze co najmniej piętnaście razy. Był to pewny znak, że wracała ze szlabanu u Umbridge. Liczba zdań wyrytych na jej skórze była świadectwem tego, jak długo musiała znosić te tortury, zanim one w nią "wsiąkły".

Snape przebiegł długimi palcami nad słowami powodując, że dziewczyna zadrżała. Był to najwyraźniej powód jej łez. Snape spojrzał na nią przepraszająco i zabrał rękę.

- Chodź za mną - powiedział szybko. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, odwrócił się w blasku falującej, czarnej szaty. Nie, żeby miała jakiś wybór. Jego ton nie pozostawiał miejsca na nieposłuszeństwo.

Hermiona praktycznie biegła próbując nadążyć za nauczycielem. Policzki zabarwione łzami piekły ją z powodu wiatru. Wkrótce dotarli pod duże dębowe drzwi, za którymi nigdy nie postawiła stopy. Była prawie pewna, że były to prywatne komnaty Snape'a.

Mrucząc coś, czego nie potrafiła dosłyszeć, Snape pchnął drzwi. Uniósł brew, gdy dziewczyna nadal stała w progu.

- Czekasz na zaproszenie? - zapytał z ironią uśmiechając się chłodno.

Oczy Hermiony były szeroko otwarte z ciekawości. Potrząsnęła głową i weszła do pokoju, który był zaskakująco ciepły. Snape był uosobieniem zimna i dystansu, więc Hermiona oczekiwała, że odzwierciedla to także w prywatnym życiu. Jakże się myliła.

Kiedy zamknął drzwi i ruszył w stronę półki, by czegoś poszukać, zaczęła rozglądać się wokół siebie.

Ściany pokoju były w całości obłożone różnokolorowymi książkami. Przed dużym, rozpalonym kominkiem stały dwa, skórzane fotele w stylu Wingback. Po jej lewej stronie znajdowało się ogromne łoże z czterema kolumienkami, z jedwabistym prześcieradłem i ciemnymi, prawie czarnymi poszewkami.

_Mahoniowe _- przeszło jej przez myśl.

Po jej prawej stało biurko, także z ciemnego drewna, obłożone zwojami pergaminu i dziwną fiolką wypełnioną eliksirem. Chociaż, podobnie jak w lochach, nie było tu żadnych fotografii na ścianach, nad kominkiem stały dwie ramki ze zdjęciami. Na jednym z nich był on sam, profesor McGonagall i profesor Dumbledore. Zakładała, że pochodzi z zakończenia roku. Druga fotografia natomiast przedstawiała młodego chłopca o kruczoczarnych włosach i małą, rudą dziewczynkę siedzących i czytających książki w pobliżu hogwardzkiego jeziora. Był to dla niej dziwny widok, gdyż nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie Snape'a inaczej niż jako czterdziestoletniego mężczyznę. W jej głowie on po prostu spadł z nieba już jako czterdziestolatek. Była jednak pewna, że ten czarnowłosy chłopiec na zdjęciu to on.

- Proszę usiąść, panno Granger - powiedział uprzejmie kiwając głową w stronę jednego z foteli. Hermiona, nic nie mówiąc, uczyniła tak, jak prosił. Jej oczy wędrowały po pokoju chcąc ujrzeć więcej, do momentu aż Snape podszedł do przeciwległego fotela trzymając w dłoni małą butelkę z zielonym płynem. Hermiona przełknęła ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę z sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazła.

- Twoja ręka - zaczął Snape, na co Hermiona zaczerpnęła powietrza i powoli wyciągnęła poszkodowaną kończynę w jego stronę.

- Umbridge? - zapytał, choć tak naprawdę nie było to potrzebne. Hermiona skinęła głową, nie chcąc mówić nic więcej. Snape powoli chwycił ją za rękę. Małą butelkę otworzył za pomocą kciuka drugiej dłoni.

- Będzie bolało. Niedługo, ale będzie piec - powiedział poważnie.

- Wiem - odpowiedziała cicho, prawie bezgłośnie. Snape skrzywił się nieznacznie, przechylając butelkę i wylewając jej zawartość na ranę. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się i próbowała zabrać rękę, ale Snape trzymał ją mocno upewniając się, że cała zawartość butelki znalazła się na jej ramieniu. W ciągu kilku sekund pieczenie ustało i gniewne, zakrwawione słowa wyblakły do normalnego, bladego odcienia.

- Już - powiedział w końcu, jeśli się nie myliła, z małym triumfem.

- Dziękuję - szepnęła przebiegając palcami po wcześniej okaleczonej skórze z czymś na kształt zdumienia. Snape tylko się uśmiechnął, kładąc teraz pustą butelkę na stolik obok, po czym wezwał dzbanek gorącej herbaty.

- Mleka? - zapytał.

- Tak, dziękuję - Hermiona była pod absolutnym wrażeniem tego, co się właśnie działo.

Snape, bardziej znany jako okrutny nietoperz z lochów, nie tylko wyleczył jej ranę, ale teraz był tutaj oferując jej herbatę. To było absurdalne. Uśmiechnęła się słabo, gdy podał jej filiżankę i powoli zagłębiła się w fotelu popijając czarną herbatę. Zrobiła kilka nerwowych łyków.

- Profesorze? - nie odpowiedział, tylko uniósł brew przyzwalając na to, by kontynuowała. - Czy mogę o coś pana zapytać? - zmarszczyła niepewnie brwi.

- Przypuszczam, że tak.

- Dlaczego pan...mam na myśli to,...pan... - Hermiona nie potrafiła się wysłowić. Było to coś, co jeszcze nigdy jej się nie zdarzyło. Cała ta sytuacja była dla niej po prostu zbyt dziwaczna.

- Dlaczego ci pomogłem? - dokończył za nią. Dziewczyna skinęła głową, patrząc na niego wyczekująco dużymi, ciepłymi oczami. Snape westchnął, kładąc swoją filiżankę na spodeczku leżącym na jego kolanach. - Panno Granger, tak samo jak pani i pani przyjaciele możecie myśleć o mnie tak okrutnie, tak samo ja mam prawo być oburzonym pewnymi sprawami. Torturowanie uczniów w ten sposób - wskazał na jej lewe ramię. - jest jedną z nich.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, jeszcze bardziej. Wiedziała, że większość nauczycieli była przeciwko karom zadawanym przez Umbridge, ale nie spodziewała się tego, że Snape jest jednym z nich.

- Ostrożnie, profesorze - zaczęła ściągając na siebie zaciekawiony wzrok nauczyciela. - Pańskie człowieczeństwo się ujawnia.

Zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać, te dość lekceważące słowa wydostały się z jej ust. Snape uniósł brew i na wpół się uśmiechnął, na wpół zachichotał.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się. Nigdy wcześniej nie odniosła się tak niegrzecznie wobec nauczyciela.

- Zapewniam cię, panno Granger, to nie był pokaz mojego człowieczeństwa, lecz niechęć do oglądania załzawionych piątoklasistek. Doprowadziło to do tego, że dziś wieczorem pani pomogłem - Hermiona zaśmiała się głośno, wywołując u Snape'a uśmiech.

- Cóż, mimo wszystko, dziękuję, profesorze - uśmiechnęła się kończąc swoją herbatę. Snape skinął głową i machnął ręką sprawiając, że filiżanki zniknęły.

Hermiona niezgrabnie poprawiła się w fotelu chcąc już wyjść, ale nie była pewna, jak usprawiedliwić się przed profesorem.

- Możesz iść - powiedział ostrożnie, jakby wyczuwając jej myśli. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się.

- Starałam się wymyślić, jak okazać swoją wdzięczność i wyjść bez bycia nieuprzejmą - przyznała z zakłopotaniem.

- Twoja wdzięczność przejawi się w milczeniu o tym, co działo się dzisiaj wieczorem i możesz być pewna, że nie uznam tego za nieuprzejme, jeśli teraz wyjdziesz. - powiedział chłodno.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i powoli stanęła na nogach.

- Dziękuję panu - powiedziała ponownie przed wyjściem.

- Panno Granger! - zawołał, gdy otworzyła drzwi. Odwróciła się, patrząc na niego.

- Postaraj się już nie poprawiać Umbridge. Sadzę, że to jedno niezręczne spotkanie wystarczy każdemu z nas na całe życie.

- Dobranoc, profesorze - odparła z lekkim uśmiechem, zamykając drzwi za sobą.


End file.
